


"He is not worthy"

by shadowkey



Category: Soul Eater, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Multi, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La mia follia mi ha portato a pensare che anche la Mjolnir/Elevator avesse bisogno di avere un po' d'amore, quindi utilizzando la dolce Marie Mjolnir di Soul Eater ho deciso di esplorarla nello Human!AU</p>
    </blockquote>





	"He is not worthy"

**Author's Note:**

> La mia follia mi ha portato a pensare che anche la Mjolnir/Elevator avesse bisogno di avere un po' d'amore, quindi utilizzando la dolce Marie Mjolnir di Soul Eater ho deciso di esplorarla nello Human!AU

Una mattina alla Tower si presentò Thor in abiti civili palesemente preoccupato "Avete visto Mjolnir? Sono passati due giorni e non riesco a richiamarlo" disse il semidio che si trovò uno Stark piuttosto affaticato "A me è sparito l'ascensore e mi sono dovuto fare tutto a piedi dal primo piano e non lo faccio mai, sono anche quasi caduto nella tromba dell'ascensore questa mattina, se il tuo giocattolino non torna forse hai fatto casino e tuo padre ti ha tolto di nuovo i poteri" confutò Stark. I due poi videro arrivare una donna buffa con lunghi capelli biondi e una benda sull'occhio destro con un teschio disegnato sopra seguita da due uomini "Quante volte ti devo dire che non sei degno di avermi" ripeté la donna una ventina di volte "Non puoi sollevarmi o prendermi in braccio in nessuna forma, smettila di insistere su questo punto e non toccarmi" disse lei per poi essere abbracciata dall'altro uomo "è inutile che insisti lei vuole solo me" disse quel ragazzo con capelli castani e un vestiario che ricordava il colore delle venature del legno "Sei un aggeggio meccanico non puoi stare con una divinità come lei, non ne sei degno".  
L'altro uomo vestito di tutto punti con capelli argentei intervenne " E tu sei solo un pezzo di legno, quindi non dovresti essere più degno di me" commentò "Eppure tu riesci a sostenerla" disse all'altro "Perchè solo a te è concessa questa cosa?" chiese quell'uomo.   
In quel momento spuntò Natasha "Qualcuno sa che fine abbia fatto il mio appendiabiti in legno?" chiese, fu zittita da Tony e Thor che stavano guardando la scena con intenzione "Vogliamo capire come va a finire questa storia", Natasha si mise seduto lì vicino a sua volta.  
"Non ti ho mai amato e tra noi non potrà mai funzionare" disse la donna per poi baciare con vigore il ragazzo che la teneva stretta a sé "Fattene una ragione non tutti sono degni di essere al mio fianco" le disse "Troverai la donna per te prima o poi ma, non sono io", disse a quell'uomo che stava per piangere e gli uscirono lacrime nere, i tre non si resero conto di essere osservati. Quando la loro discussione finì, Tony si ricordò che erano delle persone che non aveva mai visto in vita sua dentro casa sua"Ora che abbiamo risolto con chi debba stare la signorina, cortesemente potreste dirci chi siete" gridò il milionario.  
La donna si avvicinò "Salve il mio nome è Marie Mjolnir, sono un'arma demoniaca mi sono ritrovata in questo universo corteggiata da questi due tipi che se non ho capito male dovrebbero essere un ascensore e un appendiabiti nella loro forma normale" i tre erano sorpresi.   
"Mjolnir?" chiese Thor "Da quando sei una donna?", lei lo guardò "Lo sono sempre stata, solo che non ho mai pensato vi servisse saperlo , se lo chiedeva glielo avrei detto" commentò l'arma.  
"Allora se sarà necessario posso farti assumere questa forma?" chiese a Marie " Ovviamente che puoi , si trasformò nel martello ma con la capacità di parlare "Vedete?Posso comunque parlare e continuare con il mio lavoro" disse, Thor la afferrò "Ok, ho ritrovato Mjolnir e mi terrà anche compagnia" ammise ridendo.  
Stark guardò gli altri due "Voi filate a fare di nuovo il vostro lavoro" disse ai due che si precipitarono al loro posto per tornare al proprio lavoro nella loro forma originale. Poi Marie tornò umana e Stark la guardò" Quindi l'ascensore non è degno?" le chiese ,"No l'ascensore non è e non sarà mai degno" rispose la donna tranquilla "Mi sa che devo dei soldi al Capitano allora" concluse Tony.


End file.
